tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie Bennett (ShotgunsAndSass)
This character is from The Vampire Diaries, based on'' Bonnie Bennett '' Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Bonnie Sheila Bennett (born February 5, 1993) is a very powerful and one of the main female characters of . Prior to its destruction, she was to and, until recently, a . While she filled the role of counselor and confidante to all of her friends, Bonnie is a feisty, yet empathetic witch, who discovered her powers just in time to help out her and friends. In the beginning, before Bonnie discovered her true heritage as a witch, Bonnie had described herself as a psychic. She is best friends with , , , , and her ex-boyfriend, . She has known Caroline, Elena, Tyler and Matt since childhood. She is also close friends with and . Bonnie was in a romantic relationship with prior to his death. Bonnie is noted for having many heroine tendencies. She is seen to be very compassionate, empathetic, helpful, very selfless (to the point of martyrdom) and self-sacrificing. Bonnie is repeatedly ready to sacrifice herself for her family and friends without any hesitation or without a second thought. As her powers have increased, Bonnie stepped up at every opportunity to trade her life for those of her friends. Luckily, when Bonnie was alive and well, her spell-casting abilities most definitely came in handy when the came to . Since gaining the power of , which is considered to be a form of , later on in the series, Bonnie had become one of the most powerful characters in the series universe. She was able to take down two members of the Original family with much ease. Bonnie was also powerful and strong enough to take down the very first immortal being in the world, . Bonnie attempted to use spirit, Expression, and dark magic all at once to bring Jeremy back from the dead. Her warned her that no magic was strong enough to challenge the will of Nature, but Bonnie refused to listen. It was too much for her and while she managed to bring Jeremy back it killed her in the process. , her very ancient and powerful ancestor, transferred the status of Anchor to from to Bonnie, allowing her to exist on both sides of the living and the dead. However, Bonnie was forced to feel the pain of every supernatural death and no longer had access to the powerful magic she once had. After violently tore his way out of the Other Side with the help of , it began falling apart as his unnatural resurrection unbalanced it. The blood of the last living doppelgängers of Silas and Amara (Stefan and Elena) used in the spell also reversed the magic that was holding the Other Side together, which then began imploding on itself. This threatened Bonnie with permanent death seeing as she was to this supernatural purgatory. Despite great effort on both her and her friend's part to save the Other Side, it finally destroyed itself completely, and with it, Bonnie, together with Damon, also died together on the same day. Both of them were the last people left on the Other Side as it fell down around them. Bonnie spent her last moments with him and finally, their deaths were marked by a white light that surrounded and engulfed them. Bonnie and Damon found themselves living through the same day, the day of May 10, 1994, for the past four months. Though Damon retained his abilities, Bonnie wasn't able to do magic in this unknown dimension that they were trapped in. Certain clues began to arise that suggested that the two were not alone, which culminated in the appearance of , a very powerful witch who was a member of the Gemini Coven and was imprisoned back in 1994, for the heinous crimes that he committed against his own family. When Kai was about to kill Damon by attempting to stake him, Bonnie arrived just in time and regained her at the prospect of losing the only friend, companion and loved one she had with her, entrapping Kai within walls of fire and giving Damon the opening to take Kai down himself. Upon capturing Kai, he revealed that Bonnie's magic is the key to escaping the three have found themselves in. Later on, Bonnie and Damon gain the key to what they need to get back home, which is an artifact that is called the . Bonnie and Damon attempt to finally go home and escape the dimension without Kai, however, Kai interferes with Damon and Bonnie's plan to go home. Kai ends up shooting Bonnie in the stomach with an arrow, mortally wounding her. Kai then threatens Damon with an ultimatum: either he takes the Ascendant, goes home and leaves without Bonnie forever or he chooses to save Bonnie, leaving the chances of him and Bonnie going home lost forever. Damon chooses the latter and decides to save a mortally wounded Bonnie with the use of his vampire blood. However, Kai then interferes again and Kai stabs Damon with an arrow. While Damon is distracted with Kai as Kai is holding him down, Damon begs for Bonnie to get out of the dimension herself without him and Kai while she has the chance. However, Bonnie chooses to use her magic to get Kai off of Damon, then throws the Ascendant into Damon's hands, forcing him to go home without her. An upset and distraught Damon ends up looking on at Bonnie in horror at the thought of leaving her behind with Kai. Bonnie sacrifices herself once again and chooses to get Damon back home, saving him from Kai as she is left behind. As of now, Bonnie has escaped the prison world. At first, she was stuck there with just Kai, who spent his time emotionally, mentally and physically torturing Bonnie. Kai ended up regaining magic through his sister's blade, in which she had hidden her magic all the way back in 1994. And Kai, also ended up getting a Bennett witch's blood after stabbing Bonnie with the same blade, leaving her alone to die, while he escaped the prison world for the first time in 18 years. Bonnie eventually freed herself from the prison world(s) using the power from Qetsiyah's blood/Slias's tombstone. Following her return from the , Bonnie changes drastically and puts herself first, however, she also displays several signs of PTSD, such as being unable to adjust to other people. With time, Bonnie falls back into her old life, but Kai's guilt leads to him trying to apologize to Bonnie, who seeking revenge eventually imprisons Kai in the 1903 Prison World. Following this, Kai frees himself and, as revenge, he links Bonnie's life to Elena through a powerful curse that will keep Elena in a coma as long as Bonnie is alive. Bonnie had went into hiding in a psych ward, due to the fact that the Armory has been searching for her for the past three years. Following the discovery of the disease caused by the Armory's anti-magic pills, it was revealed that Bonnie was infected as she has been taking the same pills to keep herself from being located by the Armory. As there was no cure for her illness, Rayna agreed to transfer her life to Bonnie. Following this ritual, Bonnie became the in place of Rayna Cruz. After Damon destroyed the corpse of the last shaman, thus breaking Bonnie's connection to it, she lost her abilities as a shamanic huntress. However, her magic did not return, leaving her devastated over the loss of her powers and Enzo and Damon. Bonnie was later reunited with Enzo after he was freed from Sybil's control, however upon his tragic death at Stefan's hands, Bonnie's latent psychic abilities resurfaced, allowing her to preserve Enzo's spirit in a newly created dimension and eventually to fight Arcadius, the Devil himself, which led to Stefan killing him. Finally, Bonnie, after regaining her magic and with the support of many ancestral Bennett witches across the centuries, managed to destroy Hell itself and Katherine along with it, making her one of the most powerful witches seen thus far. Additionally, she succeeded in breaking Kai's spell on Elena without risking their lives. Bonnie is a member and the last surviving witch of the . Category:Canon Characters Category:TVD Character Category:TVD Canon Characters Category:Grace01121922 Category:TVD Females Category:The Vampire Diaries Canon Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:TVD Witch Category:The Vampire Diaries Witch Category:College Students Category:Whitmore College Students Category:High School Graduates Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:TVD ShotgunsAndSass